1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a small projection lens system having a short focal length, and a projection system including the projection lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectors or projection systems are display devices configured to display images by projecting input image signals on a projection surface (screen) using light emitted from a light source such as a light-emitting diode (LED) or a lamp. In general, such display devices may be used when giving presentations in offices or in theater projectors or home theater systems.
Lens systems included in projection systems are used to project images onto a projection surface (screen) on an enlarged scale, and thus large images may be provided to viewers.
Projection systems may provide a large screen to viewers by enlarging images formed by a commonly used micro-display using a projection lens system. Examples of such micro-displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a digital micromirror display (DMD), and a liquid crystal display on silicon (LCoS).
In general, since wide-angle projection lens systems provide large images in spite of a short projection distance, wide-angle projection lens systems are less affected by installation spaces. Thus, wide-angle projection lens systems may be used to construct small projection systems.